


Lights Will Guide You Home

by lcdrsuperseal



Series: Tender Loving Care [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brain Damage, Brain Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: Danny’s pretty much adjusted to his role as Steve’s carer following his brain injury, but he will have to get used to being there for Steve in ways he never imagined he would be.Steve will need him more than ever now as he struggles with himself and this new way of life. But he trusts his Danno will look after him through the year ahead - he always has, and he always will.Sequel to my 'Dandelions' fic but can be read alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the H50 Big Bang, a much requested sequel to 'Dandelions Lost in the Summer Sky'. This took so much out of me to write. I love this verse that I've created, and am already working on another oneshot for it.
> 
> This covers events in S6. Beta'd by my long suffering partner ialwayslikedthetie.
> 
> Artwork by skyearth85!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2lj4wur)  
> 
> 
>  [](http://tinypic.com?ref=250t1eg)

“Mr. Williams? It’s your turn to speak.”

“Oh, right… sorry, I’ve never done this before.” Danny wiped a sweaty hand on his pant leg, avoiding the looks from the people sat around him. He cleared his throat before continuing.

“Well as you know, my name’s Danny and I work with the Five-0 task force. I look after my former partner Steve, after he suffered a traumatic brain injury after being ambushed as he chased a suspect.” He finally looked up, not sure how to feel at the sympathetic looks pointed at him. “It happened just over a year ago, and he’s been at home with me for a few months now.”

“And how come it’s taken you so long to come to a support group?”

“Because I was told to by a doctor when I took Steve for his routine scans and stuff. He thought I could use some… help.”

“Do you not think that’s the case?” The woman sitting opposite him asked.

Danny sighed as he thought about what to say. “I used to think that I was doing okay. But then, I, uh… I lost my cool a little bit during his scan and at home.”

“And how did you feel afterwards?”

“Awful.” He said with no hesitation. “Steve saw me punch the worktop and was scared when I shouted. I felt disgusting, and promised him that I’d get myself sorted.”

The man next to him nodded. “It took me a while to admit I needed help, but my family insisted that I speak to people who know what it’s like. What about your family?”

“Most of my family are back in New Jersey but they wanted me to come here. Same with my friends in the task force who have known us for about 6 years, pestering me for a while. But my daughter found your leaflet in my coat pocket that the doctor gave me and asked me to come.” Danny smiled at the mention of Grace. He didn’t think they needed to know that she once found him crying in the kitchen one afternoon and promptly thrust the leaflet in his face, begging him to go.

“That’s good, Danny. It sounds like you have a good support network around you.” The man clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s important. But so is this - we’re all doing the same thing, so we know perfectly well what you’re going through and how tough it is.”

“Yeah, this is why I didn’t bother with police therapists.”

“So, how is your partner like now - what was his name, Steve?”

Danny nodded. “He’s got the mindset and capacity of a child, about the same as my 4 year old son I guess. Spent a while in hospital before going to a specialist rehab centre for military men and women while I was renovating his home - adding a bedroom and wetroom downstairs for him, and widening doors for his wheelchair.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Loves animals and nature stuff, and colourful lights. Him and my son could spend hours in toy shops or watching cartoons.”

A woman, whose name was Nani, shook her head and chuckled. “Oh dear, I know how that feels all too well.”

“I’m sorry?”

“My husband is the same - he loves all of David Attenborough’s documentaries. When he comes home they’re all he watches.”

Danny frowned. “I’m confused… when he comes home?”

“He lives in a nursing home most of the time, he’s wheelchair-bound and I’m not able to look after him at home.” Nani smiled sadly at Danny. “He comes home on day-visits sometimes.”

“Oh… I’m sorry, I had no idea. When I heard you talking about your husband earlier, I just assumed he lived at home with you.” Danny blushed, and looked to the group leader on his right. “Can I ask a question?”

“Of course!”

Danny looked around at everyone. “Out of everyone here, who’s spouse or loved one lives with them at home?”

He looked around and felt the blood rush from his face. Of the the ten other people in the circle, only three of them put their hands up.

“Oh…” Danny rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise, Danny!” Nani said.

“I had no idea… I thought it would be, y’know, the other way around.”

“Sadly not. More often than not, those that suffer a brain injury tend to be unable to go back home, at least on a permanent basis. They most likely need full time care that is unavailable at home, or specialist care for medical reasons. For example, David over there?” Nani pointed to her left. “His wife has a tracheostomy. That requires specialist care that you just simply can’t do at home - suctioning and what have you.”

Danny cringed at the thought, but nodded in understanding. As he listened to the other members of the group tell their stories he began to realise how lucky Steve was to be healthy enough to stay in his own home, that in terms of complications following his brain injury, he got off rather lightly.

Steve could mobilise pretty much independently - Nani’s husband Paul could not. He could communicate by himself - David’s wife had to rely on alphabet and picture charts due to her tracheostomy. Aside from some assistance from Danny when needed, Steve could independently perform daily tasks such as washing and feeding himself - the group leader, Jenna, explained her son required 24 hour care as he suffered from severe learning disabilities following complications with his birth.

And Danny realised that _he_ was lucky too. He had Steve at home with him all the time, and while there were frustrating moments that made him want to pull his hair out, he’d bet his next paycheck that any one of the people here would do anything to have their loved one at home for even one day. Danny instantly wished that he was with Steve now so that he could give him a massive hug.

He expressed these thoughts when he had a chance to speak, and had to battle past the lump in his throat from talking about his situation. The topic then moved onto what everyone’s loved one's favourite pastimes were currently, and Danny was in his element telling everyone about Steve.

* * *

Before he knew what was going on, everyone was stacking chairs away. Danny added his to the pile and grabbed his coat from where it was hanging on the wall hook, when an arm on his forearm got his attention.

“Danny?”

He frowned. “Nani, isn’t it?”

Nani smiled. “Yeah. I just want to say that I think you’re doing a great job with looking after Steve. From what you were saying earlier, it’s clear that he still loves and trusts you. I’m sure he’s happy.”

Danny was sure his face was bright red. “Thank you,” He mumbled. “I couldn’t imagine what it must be like for you, to not have Paul around.”

“It was hard at first, but after a while I got used to it. Having our kids around was a big help.” Nani said.

“Yeah, my daughter Grace has been great. And Steve loves playing with her and his toys.” Danny smiled.

Nani nodded. “I hope I’m not being too forward… but if you ever fancy a coffee, or anything, just give me a call, yeah?” She handed Danny a piece of paper with her number on it. “That’s my cell. If you have any questions about anything, or need to vent to someone who understands - because believe me, that’s important - just call.”

Danny tucked the paper in his pants pocket and smiled. “I, uh, I really appreciate it. Mahalo, Nani.”

Nani drew him into a hug, her slightly large frame enveloping Danny. “No problem, Danny.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since that therapy session, and Danny has met up for coffee with Nani once. It felt good to talk about the problems and stress that came with looking after a handicapped person with someone who knew exactly what he was dealing with. They agreed to all meet up again soon on a weekend that Paul, Nani’s husband, was on a visit from his care home. Danny knew that Steve would enjoy being with someone who likes watching animal programs as much as he does.

* * *

 

Danny groaned as the alarm blared that it was 8am. An arm flopped out and smacked the clock until it stopped beeping and he lay there contemplating going back to sleep, before admitting that if he did then a certain ex-Navy SEAL would probably never get dressed. So he reluctantly pulled the covers back and got himself showered and dressed, before making his way downstairs to do the same for Steve.

Fortunately it was the one day in the week when Danny didn’t have to go to work and could be at home with Steve. Granted, he had a lot of housework to do, but hopefully he would be able to spend time with him when it was all done.

Danny frowned as he got to Steve’s bedroom door. Normally he could hear Steve playing with the stuffed toys in his bed, but not this morning.  _ Maybe he’s still asleep, _ Danny thought as he knocked on the door before opening it enough to poke his head around. With a sigh at the scene in front of him Danny made his way into Steve’s bedroom. “Good morning babe.”

Steve stared vacantly at his stuffed cat on the bed in front of him, fingers toying with the white fur. “G’mornin’ Danno.” He mumbled.

Alarm bells started ringing in Danny’s head at that; normally Steve was happy to see him in the mornings. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked as he sat on the edge of Steve’s bed. “Did you have a bad dream? Have you got any pain?”

Steve half-heartedly shrugged, still not looking at Danny. He opened his mouth to say something, but his face crumpled when he couldn’t find the right words. Danny sat adjacent to Steve’s hip with a hand on his shoulder, waiting patiently until he spoke.

“Feel sad.”

“Why, babe?”

Steve shook his head. Danny’s lips pursed as he thought about how to handle this. Sure, Steve had been sad since he’s come home, but he’s always told Danny the reason.

“It’s okay, Steve. You can tell me anything.”

Steve twisted onto his back, and looked up at the ceiling before finally meeting Danny’s eyes. “I can’t… It…” Steve groaned. The right words still couldn’t come and his face screwed up in frustration.

“Sshh, it’s alright. Do you not understand why you feel sad?” Danny said, rubbing Steve’s chest gently when he shook his head again. “That’s okay, it’s fine not to know, buddy. It happens to everyone.” At Steve’s disheartened look, he continued. “Just remember that Danno loves you, and I’m here for you if you want to talk to me about it.”

Steve flashed a hint of a smile, but Danny knew that he could bring Steve out of his funk. With a smirk, Danny reached under the covers and began a relentless tickling assault on Steve’s sides.

Steve yelped at the sudden attack, and feebly tried to push the other man’s hands off. But Danny wouldn’t budge and continued his attack while Steve squirmed around in bed, and he felt as if a large weight had been removed from his shoulders when Steve erupted into a fit of giggles.

After a few minutes Danny stopped and smiled down at Steve, his chest heaving as he calmed down. “Feeling better, babe?”

“Yeah.” Steve grinned.

“Good. Now come on, where’s my hug?” Steve pushed himself up and into Danny’s open arms. “Good morning, buddy.”

Danny heard him sigh happily into his neck. “Morning, Danno.”

Once Steve was dressed and had breakfast and his medication, Danny settled him in the lounge while he got on with cleaning and tidying the house. He was worried that Steve would get bored or restless, but every time that he checked on him throughout the day Steve seemed occupied with either the TV or his toys. Danny felt guilty that whenever he did so, Steve asked if he was done and could play with him and he had to say no.

Later that afternoon, Grace came home from school. Spotting Steve sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and playing with his toys as she walked into the house, she waved. “Hi, Uncle Steve!”

“Hi, Gracie!” Steve smiled, happy to see her and listened as she briefly told him about her school day while she hung her jacket up.

“Gracie play with Steve?” He asked, holding one of the toys out to her with a hopeful expression on his face.

Grace’s smile fell and she shook her head. “Sorry Steve, I can’t… I’ve got homework to do.”

“Oh… okay.” Steve said quietly, lowering his arm before watching her go up the stairs to her room. He looked down at the toy still in his hand and sighed in defeat.

Shortly afterwards, Danny came down the stairs wiping his hands on a cloth. He stopped at the sight of a miserable looking Steve staring blankly at a spot in front of him, and immediately joined him on the floor.

“Hey, what’s up?” Danny asked him from his place beside him. “I thought I heard Grace down here playing with you?”

Steve shook his head. “Homework.”

“Ah… well she can’t help that, babe.” Danny tried to reason with him, taking the noise from Steve as an  _ ‘I sort of agree but can’t quite verbalise it’ _ noise.

“Danno…?” Steve turned to look at him. Danny looked at him questionably, then down as Steve held out his arm, the toy still in his hand.

Danny smiled and nodded as he accepted the offered toy. Steve’s mood improved as Danny played with him, letting him into the make-believe world that he’d created.

* * *

After dinner, Steve abruptly left the table and headed down the corridor for his room. Grace looked at Danny with a confused look on her face as they cleared up the dinner things.

“Is Uncle Steve okay, Danno?” Danny shrugged.

“I’m sure he will be, Monkey. I’ll go and see him in a bit, don’t worry.”

Grace excused herself when everything was cleared away and went up to her room, while Danny headed off down the hall. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see when he entered Steve’s room, but the man himself putting things in his rucksack was  _ not _ what he had in mind.

“Steve? Babe, what are you doing?”

Steve stopped and turned to look at Danny, rucksack hanging at his side. “I go now, Danno.” He whispered.

“Go? Go where, Steve? And why?” Danny didn’t think his mouth had ever gone so dry that quickly. He wanted to reach out, to touch him, but Steve seemed too tense.

Steve chewed on his bottom lip, eyes wandering everywhere from the ceiling to the buttons on Danny’s shirt before finally meeting the blonde’s eyes. “Feel… lonely, Danno.”

_ Lonely? _ The word echoed in Danny’s mind. “Babe, I don’t…” Danny ran a hand down his face. “Can we sit down and talk about it?” He ushered Steve to sit next to him on the bed, rucksack on the floor between his legs. “Right, now tell me why you feel lonely.”

“Danno works late, and… sees Charlie sometimes, to help him get better.” Steve admitted, looking down at his hands. “So Steve stays longer at school.”

“But… why do you want to go?”

“’Cause Steve in the way… So I go new place, and Danno would be more happy.” Steve chanced a look at Danny, but averted his gaze back down after only a few seconds at the look on Danny’s face.

For once, Danny didn’t know what to say. After Kono’s wedding he’d been seeing Charlie more often whenever he had hospital appointments, wanting his son to get to know him better as well as wanting to get a better understanding of what was going on with his child.

Because of this, however, Steve had had to stay late at his day centre some days or go there on what should have been a day off with Danny.  Danny didn’t realise that Steve felt like this, that he was a burden to him.

“Steve…” Danny could barely speak past the lump in his throat as he reached out to link their fingers together. “No.” Steve looked up at him with red eyes and confusion on his face, so Danny continued. “Danno would definitely  _ not _ be more happy if you went somewhere else.”

“But I-”

Danny shook his head. “No, Steve. I’m so sorry that I didn’t realise how you would feel about all that, but I don’t want you to go anywhere. Or feel like you have to so I’d be happy. Because you know what makes me happy the most, alongside Gracie and Charlie?”

Steve shook his head. Danny smiled as he reached his free hand up to cup the side of his face. “You, babe.”

“Me?”

“I didn’t like having to send you to school on our days together, or have you stay there longer during the week. But like you said, I had to go to the hospital to help Charlie get better. That doesn’t mean that I didn’t miss you while I was there. And I’m always so happy to see you afterwards, buddy.”

Steve nodded but still seemed unsure of where he stood. Danny sighed and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “You don’t really want to go do you, Steve? I know you wouldn’t be happy in a new place.” Just the thought of Steve living somewhere without him gave him chills.

“No… Wanna stay here, with you.” Steve whispered.

“And you are, baby. You’re not a burden, or in the way or whatever you think you are. You’re my Steve, just like I’m your Danno, and I promise that you’ll stay here with me and I’ll look after you, okay?” Danny choked out, not prepared for Steve to launch into his arms as soon as he finished talking.

“Steve safe here.” He mumbled into Danny’s shoulder. “Happy.”

“I’m glad, buddy.” Danny said. “Hey, the doctors say that Charlie can come home in a few days! So he can come and visit us here soon - and I bet he’d love to play with you and your toys.”

Steve pulled away and smiled at him. “I like that. Like playing with friends.”

“I know you do, babe.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was happily settled on the couch watching the TV when Grace stormed through the front door. He looked up and smiled as he welcomed her home, but frowned when he saw that she was crying.

“Where’s my Dad, Uncle Steve?”

“Shower.” Steve replied. Grace sighed as she joined him, sitting on the other end of the couch. “Gracie okay?”

Grace shook her head, her long hair hiding her face. “It’s fine, I’ll wait for him to finish his shower.”

Steve nodded, masking his disappointment. He sat with her for a few minutes, stealing glances at her as she was preoccupied with her phone until the awkard silence proved too much for him. He abruptly stood and Grace looked up as Steve trundled down the hall, returning shortly afterwards to sit next to her and thrust his stuffed cat towards her.

“Uncle Steve… why are you giving me your cat?”

“He makes me better. So maybe help Gracie?” Steve said, a hopeful expression on his face. 

Grace stared at him, not quite sure what to do. She knew that Steve never let  _ anyone  _ touch that toy - his others maybe, but not this one. It was his favourite, as Grace had given it to him when he was in hospital. Even Danny was only allowed to touch it sometimes. So for Steve to offer it to her was a momentous occasion.

“...Thank you.” Grace said quietly as she finally accepted the offered toy, holding it close to her chest. It was slightly tattered and smelt strongly of its owner, and made her feel bad for not talking to Steve. Grace missed talking to him like they used to before his accident, and realised now that she could have told Steve what had happened in simpler terms so that he would understand.

“Welcome, Gracie.” Steve smiled.

“Sorry I didn’t want to talk to you, Uncle Steve.” Grace said eventually. “It’s complicated, and I… I didn’t want to confuse you.”

Grace glanced a look up at the man sitting next to her and cringed when she saw that Steve was still looking at her, his permanently dilated pupils made his eyes seem even bigger in this close proximity. He was twisting his shirt in his hands, a sure fire sign that he was anxious.

“Basically, it’s just this girl at school… Long story short, I thought she was my friend. But then she made fun of y- of me.” Grace caught herself. She’d wait until later to tell Danny what Lucy Jackson had called her Uncle Steve.

“Not very nice.” Steve frowned, not noticing her slip. “Gracie okay now?” 

Grace looked at Steve and nodded. “Yeah, I’m a bit better now. So, how was your day, Uncle Steve?”

They were so absorbed in talking to each other that neither of them noticed Danny looking down at them from his hiding place. Sitting at the top of the stairs and peeking through the gap in the banister slats, he smiled as the scene unfolded on the ground floor. He’d noticed Grace’s almost-slip and would bring that up with her later, but Danny smiled as he went back to his room to finish getting dressed and left Steve and Grace to their conversation.

* * *

_ Breathe… 1,2,3… Holy hell, I knew it would be tough but I didn’t think it would be this bad. Whose stupid idea even was this? Oh yeah. Mine. _

Danny felt like he couldn’t breath as he pushed himself and carried on running. His blue vest was stuck to his chest with a glue of sweat and mud, and his legs felt like jelly, but he carried on, with Chin and Kono right behind him. Because of what they were running for.

The day centre that Steve attends during the week was raising money in the hopes of turning a spare room into a sensory room filled with lots of different textures, sounds and lights to help encourage development. It would also turn into a relaxing environment and somewhere to calm down if need be.

Steve was fixated on anything with colourful lights, and Danny knew that he’d love to spend time in the room once it was built. He was also a fan of the large, fluffy rug that was on the living room floor - he was so distracted by the sight and feel of it under his hands as he lay on his back on the rug that he hardly paid any attention to Danny bending and stretching his legs as part of his ongoing physical therapy every evening.

So when Danny heard about what they were planning he happily agreed to help them raise money. He didn’t know where to start for a few days, but then he saw an advert for the Tough Mudder contest and it just screamed  _ Steve. _ In fact, Danny was sure that if Steve was healthy he’d have them all doing it just for fun. 

Chin and Kono happily agreed to form a team with Danny to compete, Lou appreciated the offer but was happy to just cheer from the sidelines as they practised with paddling pools filled with mud and were sprayed with hosepipes by Max. Steve sometimes came and watched too, even if he didn’t really understand what they were doing.

But now the main event was here and Danny was wondering if he’d actually make it to the finish line in one piece. His knee was beginning to seriously protest all the running, jumping and climbing. So he wasn’t surprised in the slightest when it gave way and he fell down as they were running towards the next obstacle. 

“Shit!” Danny spat the mud out of his mouth as he managed to get up onto his knees. Fortunately his teammates were instantly by his side.

“Come on, Danny! We’re just over halfway now!” Chin said and he and Kono hoisted Danny up and carried him between them, his arms around their necks.

“I can’t, Chin…” Danny panted as they arrived at their next challenge - a huge wooden wall that they had to climb over. 

“Yes you can - remember why we’re doing this!” Kono reminded him as Chin scaled the wall and straddled the top of it. Danny stared up at him and let those words sink in as memories washed over him.

_ Steve waking up from his coma. Being told that his brain damage was permanent. His first words and steps on his own. Bringing Steve home from his rehab centre. Seeing him after he climbed out of the helicopter after dropping a nuclear bomb in the ocean. How happy Steve is to see him every day. _

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right.” Danny grit his teeth in determination and took Chin’s outstretched hand, grinning as he was helped over the wall.

* * *

“Did you want another drink, Steve?”

“Please.” Steve nodded and accepted his beaker that Lou held out, taking a few gulps before handing it back. “Thank you.”

“No problem, buddy.” Lou then turned his attention back to the finish line that was a short distance away from where they were sitting on a bench with Kamekona and Flippa.

“I’ve heard this thing is as tough as it gets. Do you reckon they’ll finish?” Flippa thought out loud. Everyone, including Steve, looked at him with confused expressions.

Lou raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “Brother, I’m gonna pretend that you didn’t just say that. These guys are the best in the business!”

“Yeah!” Steve grinned. “Danno’s the best.” Lou glanced at him and then nodded to Flippa as if to say  _ See? _

Flippa held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry!”

“Never mind now, I think they’re coming round the corner!” Kamekona pointed.

Everyone turned to watch and cheer as Danny crossed the finish line, being held up by Chin and Kono. Steve beamed as he saw Danny be engulfed in a group hug by the cousins, and ignored Lou’s half-hearted protests as he stood up and squelched across the mud to join them, the brace on his weakened right leg clinking as he walked.

“Didn’t Detective Williams ask you to keep his boy out of the mud?” Kamekona asked.

“You wanna be the one to tell him that he can’t be a part of that hug?” Lou smiled and shook his head. “Besides, this is for him, right?”

“Hey Lou, I gave you  _ one job! _ ” Danny shouted in his direction as Steve wrapped his arms around him. “Steve, I’m all muddy!” He tried to prize him off but Steve shook his head, spreading the mud on himself even more.

“But Steve happy for Danno!” 

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but couldn’t think of anything to say that would actually make him let go. So he simply smiled and shook his head as Kono and Chin joined their embrace.

Besides, seeing Steve happy to be included in their team's celebrations and the group photo - regardless of the fact that he was now just as muddy as they were - would be worth the mountain of washing he’d have to do when he got home.


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing the Tough Mudder course Danny spent the next day off work to rest his knee. He spent most of the daytime on the couch catching up on his TiVo, and when Steve got back from his day centre Danny rolled his eyes lovingly, but still pulled him closer when he instantly nestled into his side.

The staff at Steve’s day centre were so grateful for Danny, who had raised enough money for them to buy all the equipment that they wanted to build their new room. 

It took a little while for everything to be finished but it was done a week before Christmas, and Danny got to see firsthand how in awe of everything Steve was when they officially opened it. He smiled and watched as Steve circled the room, touching and fiddling with all the lights and fixtures before turning to beam at Danny. 

* * *

Danny sighed as he collapsed into his bed a few days later, grateful that the day was finally over.  _ Oh god, tomorrow is gonna be just as chaotic, probably more so! _

Tomorrow being Christmas Day. The first one since Steve’s accident… sort of. Technically it was the second but Danny didn’t count the first one as Steve was in hospital having only recently suffered his injuries. It had come and passed quietly, Danny only making a fuss for Grace’s sake, and the affair had been a little half-hearted considering the circumstances.

But now Steve was home, and aware of the festive season.  _ Very much aware _ , Danny thought with a groan as he settled under the covers and thought about how excited Steve had been this past couple of weeks; His face when they had finished putting the decorations on the Christmas tree had made Danny’s heart swell as he captured the moment on his cell phone. Fortunately Steve didn’t need much encouragement to sleep, for as soon as Danny said the words “The quicker you go to sleep, the quicker tomorrow will be here!”, Steve was practically out like a light. 

The presents were piled under the tree, ready and waiting for tomorrow. Danny may have gone a bit overboard with them, but it was their first Christmas at home and he wanted it to be special for Steve. And for his kids - Charlie would be joining them on Boxing Day to open his presents from them. 

Danny would have loved to have him for Christmas but everyone - including Rachel - made a good point that he didn’t know what Steve was going to be like, whether he’d cope well with all the excitement and disruption to his daily routine. Add a hyperactive 3 year old into the mix and… yeah, Danny didn’t think it would go well, so he agreed to the Boxing Day arrangement.

* * *

 

Danny didn’t remember falling asleep, but before he knew it, it was seven o’clock on Christmas morning and he was making his way downstairs after Grace had gone down stairs for a glass of water and had heard Steve moving around in his room. He told Grace to wait by the tree as he went to fetch Steve, who was just as excited as Danny thought he would be.

In fact, the morning went exactly as planned. Steve was overjoyed to unwrap his presents, his favourite by far being the set of bedsheets with cats in outer space on them. He got an impressive haul of toys with flashing lights, stuffed animals and nature DVDs, which kept him happily occupied while Danny set about cooking dinner, Grace equally as engrossed in her new book.

Chin arrived as Danny was in the middle of cooking and instantly set about helping him in the kitchen - after being ambushed by Steve as soon as he walked through the door, of course.

“What did you get today, brah?” Chin asked as he set about peeling potatoes.

“Grace got me a new cologne and some DVDs.” Danny said.

“What about the man himself?”

Danny smiled as he remembered Steve thrusting his badly wrapped presents at him earlier that morning. “When Kono took him shopping she told him to get me something he thought I’d like.” At Chin’s raised eyebrows he carried on. “He got me a new watch and funky socks, which was fair enough. But then he got me a stuffed giraffe.”

“Ah.” Chin’s lips curled in a smirk as he tried not to laugh. “Well… at least he thought about it, right?”

“Yeah, I guess in his head it made sense; I told him once that I love giraffes. Didn’t think it would still be floating around his head.” Danny glanced at the doorway as the sounds of laughter drifted down the corridor. “I guess he approves of his new toys. Thanks for your presents, by the way.”

“Ah don’t mention it, Danny! You guys are ohana, what’s happened doesn’t change anything.” Chin pulled him into a sideways hug before both men turned their attention back to the task in hand.

Eventually dinner was ready and the table was packed with dishes full of food, the turkey taking centre stage. Danny set Steve’s dinner down in front of him before taking his seat next to him, motioning for everyone to tuck in. Steve picked up his spoon and started to eat; Danny had already cut up his food as Steve still couldn’t get both his hands to work at the same time, and gave him plenty of gravy so that it wasn’t too dry.

It started smoothly enough; Grace chatted to Chin while they ate and Danny kept one eye on them and another watched Steve, shaking his head as he watched the man practically inhale his food. 

But Danny frowned as he noticed that Steve had started to slow down and was now pushing food around his plate with the spoon. He glanced at his watch and realised that on any other day, Steve would have had a nap by now. 

_ Shit, he’s probably getting tired.  _ Danny groaned internally as Steve put his spoon down and his eyes glazed over, unfocusing and staring at something on the table.

“Steve? Babe, you need to finish your dinner. You’ve not eaten since breakfast.” Danny said quietly and patted his arm to get his attention.

Steve shook his head. Danny tried to persuade him again but Steve was stubborn, and it reminded Danny of similar problems he’d had with Grace when she was younger. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten inside his head. Danny could feel Chin’s eyes on him, Grace thankfully occupied by her second helping of turkey to know what was happening on the other side of the table. 

Chin raised his eyebrows as if to ask if he needed any help when Steve rubbed his eyes with his fists and took a deep breath. Admitting defeat, Danny nodded.

“Hey Grace, wanna come help me make dessert?” Chin asked.

Grace nodded and followed him into the kitchen, leaving Danny alone with Steve.

“Alright buddy, it’s just us now.” Danny whispered, rubbing circles on Steve’s back. “I know, okay? I know you’re tired, and that’s my bad for not factoring in your nap time.”

Steve sniffed and nodded. “‘m sorry, Danno. I bad?”

“Hey hey, no, it’s not your fault. Now, c’mere,” Danny pushed his own finished plate aside and pulled Steve’s half-empty one towards him before picking up a spoonful of food. “You’re halfway there, want Danno to help you to finish it? Then we’ll have a nap.” Steve nodded.

Danny wiped a stray tear from his face before feeding him the rest of his dinner.

Once finished, Danny led a sleepy Steve to his room and settled him down. Steve was out within seconds of hitting the bed, and Danny made sure he was comfortable before joining Chin and Grace in the kitchen. Chin waved off his apology, reminding him that they were all family. Grace proudly showed him the chocolate cake in the oven that she had helped Chin make.

“It’ll be ready in about 30 minutes, but I think we should wait for Uncle Steve.”

Danny hugged her to his side and kissed the top of her head. “I think so too, Grace. It sure smells amazing, though.”

Danny soon banished Chin from the kitchen -  _ “No buts! You’ve done enough today, guests don’t wash up.”  _ \- and cleaned up the dinner stuff while Grace lounged on the recliner on the phone to Rachel.

About an hour later, Danny had washed up and was now on the phone to his parents back in New Jersey. With his back to the kitchen doorway he didn’t notice Steve when he trundled down the corridor and slumped next to Chin on the couch in the living room. 

“Hey bruh, how was your nap?” Chin asked him as Grace went into the kitchen.

“Yeah, good.” Steve nodded. 

“Alright, who wants dessert?” Danny asked as he and Grace walked into the room. Bowls of cake were passed around as Danny helped Steve to balance his on his lap. Afterwards Chin bid farewell, thanking them for the day before he left to pick Kono up from visitation day with Adam.

* * *

 

Danny, Grace and Steve lounged in front of a movie on the TV before it was time to start winding down for the day. Danny had even managed to get Steve to have a bath without too much hassle shortly after Chin’s departure.

“Today was really nice, Danno.” Grace said from where she was lounging on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate.

Danny looked over at her and then down at Steve. The two of them just about fit on the recliner and Steve was a heavy weight on his body, stretched out together on the chair’s full length. 

“Yeah it was, wasn’t it? You have fun today, monkey?”

Grace nodded. “It’ll be nice to see Charlie tomorrow.”

“Hmm… remind me to keep some of the sweet stuff out of small arms’ reach tomorrow.” Danny could envision the sugar high his son would have if he got ahold of any candy.

Grace laughed as she walked over and pecked both men on the cheek on her way to the stairs. “Okay, I’m off to bed, guys. Night Danno, night Uncle Steve.”

“Night Gracie.” Steve looked up her and smiled before returning his gaze to the programme on TV, something random that Danny had put on. He yawned and rubbed his face on Danny’s chest before stuffing his thumb into his mouth.

Danny noticed and frowned, but said nothing as he ran the fingers of one hand lightly up and down Steve’s back. He’d told Steve off for that before, finding the action to be babyish and a little weird; Danny didn’t want Steve to develop any bad habits. But Danny reminded himself that he wasn’t hurting anyone by doing it, and that if it kept Steve settled then it shouldn’t matter if he didn’t like it.

“Love you, babe.” Danny whispered into Steve’s hair. “Have you enjoyed today?”

“Yeah, Danno,” Steve mumbled around his thumb. “Had fun with Gracie and Chin. And new toys!”

Danny chuckled. “I figured as much. Now come on, it’s way past your bedtime.” He started to gently push him off but Steve instantly moaned in protest, thumb out of his mouth as he clung to him.

“Noooo,” Steve groaned. “Five more minutes, Danno?”

Danny rolled his eyes when he noticed a trail of saliva from Steve’s thumb on his shirt.

“‘Five more minutes’?” Danny said begrudgingly. “I’ve already let you stay up in here instead of taking you straight to bed after your bath.”

“Please, Danno?” Steve pleaded, looking at Danny with wide eyes.

Danny sighed as he pulled Steve back to him. “Oh, alright. But in five minutes you  _ are _ going to bed, buddy. I don’t want you cranky tomorrow when Charlie’s here.”

Steve nodded as he relaxed again into Danny’s side after smacking a kiss to his cheek. “Steve loves Danno.”

Danny smiled. Truth be told he didn’t have to be convinced much to prolong the moment. The past few days had been stressful and Danny’s fatherly patience had served him well. But this moment, right here? Steve with hair still damp from his bath, almost asleep and happily nestled in his arms? 

_ Perfection. _ Danny thought to himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Danny scanned the crowd of people coming through the gate, looking out for three important people.

“Where they, Danno?” Steve asked from where he stood next to him.

“Dunno, babe... “ Danny craned his head, finally spotting his targets. “Ah, here they are!”

“Danny!” Deb McGarrett exclaimed as she came towards them, Mary and Joan behind her.

Danny embraced the two women and gave Joan a high-five. Deb then turned to look at her nephew, who was watching them with a strange expression.

“Hi, Stevie.” Deb smiled at him. “Do you know who I am?

Steve focused his gaze on her, remembering the numerous photographs that Danny had showed him. He beamed. “Auntie!”

Steve then bit his lip as he held out the lei that he was holding. “For you.”

Deb lowered her head so that Steve could place the lei around her neck before kissing her on the cheek, like Danny had taught him to do, before wrapping his arms around her in a crushing embrace.

“Okay, buddy, let her breath!” Danny chuckled as he gently pulled Steve away, before making their way to baggage claim.

After they left the airport they all went for lunch at Kamekona’s truck before heading back to the beach house to unpack, Mary and Joan taking her old room while Deb took the master bedroom. She said that she’d share with her niece but Danny insisted, saying that he’d share with Steve.

Deb was sitting with Danny in the chairs at the end of the garden, watching Steve play with his sister and niece on the beach. Earlier in the day, Danny had found a list that had fallen out of Deb’s jacket. Now they had a private moment to talk, Danny couldn't contain his curiosity and asked her what it was all about.

Deb bit her lip sadly and sighed. She told him that her treatment wasn’t working, and the cancer would very soon get the better of her like it did Leonard, so they made a bucket list of things that they wanted to do before they died.

After Leonard passed away, Deb wanted to do the last few things on the list, one of them being to hike the mountains of Hawaii. Danny agreed to let her drive his Camaro during her stay after seeing that on the list, though he did insist on being in the car at the time.

“Should I tell Steve?” Danny asked her. Deb shook her head.

“I was about to ask you the same question. I get the feeling he wouldn’t understand?”

Danny moved his head from side to side, thinking about the situation. “He might… but he won’t know what to do with the information.” Danny turned to Deb. “I’ll tell him when you guys head home. I honestly don’t know how he’ll react, and I’m sure you’d rather have a peaceful visit.”

Deb nodded, not wanting to meet Danny’s eyes. She looked out to see her nephew throw sand at Mary from where he was sitting while Joan laughed at him and chuckled, partly at the scene in front of her and partly because of Danny’s groan as he hide his face in his hands.

“I just want you to know how grateful I am that Steve has you. When Mary told me what happened...” Deb sighed. “I was so worried about him. Where he’d go, who’d look after him, because he’s a _special boy,_ y’know?”

Danny nodded, a soft smile on his face. “Yeah, he is.”

“Then she said that you were taking him in, and Danny… I know Mary thanks you often, but I’m so thankful that Steve has you.” Danny reached up with his free hand to gently brush a stray tear from his face. “I’m so glad I got to see you both.”

* * *

The days passed quickly, and before Danny knew what was happening it was the start of their last full day together. He was busy making pancakes, enjoying hearing Steve try to explain to Joan about how tigers were better than lions _(“Stripes, Joanie! Lions no stripes!)_.

“Deb still in bed?” Danny asked Mary as he handed Steve his cut-up pancakes, raising his eyebrows at the muffled thanks he got .

“Yeah, I think the past few days have taken it out of her.” She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Danny patted Steve on the shoulder as he smiled up at him before making for the door. “Alright, I’ll go and see if she wants any breakfast.”

He made his way upstairs and gently rapped his knuckles on the bedroom door. “Deb? It’s Danny, can I come in?”

He didn’t get a reply. “Just wanna check if you want pancakes? Or just a coffee?”

Danny frowned when he still didn’t hear anything. “I’m coming in, okay? Wanna make sure you’re alright.”

Danny opened the door and peeked around. He saw Deb was still in bed, gazing at him as he came and squatted beside the bed.

“Danny?” She whispered weakly.

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you… okay? Do you want me to call the doctor?”

Deb shook her head, coughing at the motion. “No… and no.”

Danny gently took her hand, biting his lip as he tried to will the panic inside him to stay _inside._ “You’re not…?” He shook his head, unable to say the actual words. “Oh my god, you are.”

Deb nodded. “I should get Mary-” He made to stand up but Deb squeezed his hand. He crouched back down.

“No, I don’t want her to see me like this… And I want to tell you something.” Danny swallowed past the lump in his throat, nodding for her to continue.

“Thank you for looking after our special boy, Danny. He’s gonna be fine… He’s got you.”

Danny couldn’t get his mouth to form words. All he could do was sit there and watch as Deb closed her eyes, her hand going limp in his.

* * *

Danny silently entered the kitchen, one hand brushing his hair back.

“She not coming down?” Mary asked when she saw him. Then she looked up and saw his red puffy eyes as he shook his head. “Oh, God…” Mary muttered as realisation dawned upon her and she shot off her chair and upstairs.

“Danno, pancake all gone!”

Danny took a deep breath as he turned his face to look at Steve who was beaming up at him. He felt like Steve’s eyes were larger than normal, and burning into his soul.

“Well done, babe.” He mumbled.

Steve frowned. “Danno? You okay?”

Danny sucked in another breath as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Steve. He could hear Mary crying upstairs. “No, babe. I’m not okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

Danny pulled up outside Steve’s day centre, turned the ignition and slumped back in his seat. He thought about how challenging the last two weeks had been and sighed. 

Telling Steve about Aunt Deb was one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do. Mary and he explained to him that she was ‘with the angels now’, like he’d explained to Grace when her grandmother died when she was younger; Steve didn’t understand at first, but later it sunk in and Danny held him as he cried himself to sleep.

Climbing the mountains of Hawaii was the last thing on Deb’s bucket list. They had all taken Deb’s ashes up one of them, Joan strapped to Danny’s back, before Danny and Mary met with Kawika on the beach later that afternoon and watched as the Hawaiian native paddled out to sea with Deb’s urn. Mary and Joan went back to Los Angeles a few days later, after promising to return more often. 

Shaking his head as he returned back to the present day, Danny climbed out of the Camaro and headed inside. It was just after lunchtime, and Danny had managed to wrap up his witness statement early, so he decided to come and surprise Steve. As he entered the building he could see everyone was sitting around a large table and working on jigsaw puzzles, but as he approached he realised that a certain someone was missing.

“Hi Alani, where’s Steve?” Danny asked as he came up to where she was washing up their lunch things. “He normally likes doing puzzles at home, figured he’d be right at home doing them here.”

Alani bit her lip. “He’s down the hall, Danny.” She glanced down the corridor. “Been in there since they started about half an hour ago.”

“Why?” Danny frowned.

“Because… Okay,” Alani sighed, and Danny had a feeling that something was very wrong. “Steve’s been coming here for a little while now, and he hasn’t really… made any friends.” She said, only meeting Danny’s gaze as she finished speaking.

Danny closed his eyes. “Oh, no…”

“I’m so sorry, Danny.” Alani rubbed his forearm as Danny glanced in the direction of where he knew Steve was. “We’ve tried to help him interact more with the others, but it’s like being the new kid at school and everyone’s got their own friendship groups. It’s mainly an issue when it comes to working in pairs or groups because we’ve currently got an odd number.”

“What are you saying? Steve’s always by himself?” Danny’s eyes widened. “That’s never come up on any of his reports-”

Alani shook her head. “No, no, Danny! That’s not what I was saying. He participates in group work just fine, as long as it’s something he’s interested in - we both know how stubborn Steve can be.” Danny hummed in agreement. “But if we’re doing something that involves splitting up into pairs and a three… Steve doesn’t exactly have a wide choice of people to choose, if you know what I mean.”

“So he has to work on his own?”

“We always offer to pair up with him; sometimes he wants to. But sometimes Steve just doesn’t want to be a part of whatever we’re doing. He used to sit by the window but now we’ve got our sensory room he likes to go there.” Alani sighed forlornly. “I tried to get him to come out and do some painting with me but, well…” She gestured down the hall.

Danny ran both hands through his hair, resisting the urge to pull some out in frustration. “Okay… I’ll see what I can do. Thank you, Alani. I know he can be hard work sometimes, but I’m very grateful but all that you guys do here.”

“Don’t worry, Danny.” Alani smiled as he walked down the corridor.

Danny sighed as he quietly opened the sliding door to the sensory room and spotted Steve lying on a thick, soft rug and buried under a large blanket with only his head sticking out. He made his way across the room, stepping over various toys until he sat on the floor next to Steve. “Hey, babe.”

“Hi.” He mumbled.

“What are you doing in here, buddy?” Steve shook his head. 

“Safe here.” 

Danny nodded. “Okay…” He rubbed Steve’s shoulder through the soft blanket. “Didn’t you want to do the puzzles with Alani?”

Steve shook his head. Danny huffed out a breath as he sat back against the wall, his thumb still rubbing circles on Steve’s shoulder. He’d had similar conversations with Grace back in the day - and now with Charlie.

“No friends.” Steve said quietly after a few moments. He gently butted his head against Danny’s thigh and left it there, hiding in face in the blonde man’s slacks. “Why, Danno?”

Danny bowed his head to gaze down at his friend. “Because…” His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he pondered what to say, how to explain it to Steve so that he’d understand. “Because, they don't know you that well. Do you talk to anyone?”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Once. Told me to go away.”

“Oh. Well maybe try someone else?” Steve bit his lip and tightened his grip on Danny’s pant leg. “I know, meeting new people is tough, buddy. But it can't be nice for you to be left out of things, and I don't like the thought of you being on your own.”

“Okay, Danno… I try.”

“Good.” Danny managed to coax Steve into sitting up, and sighed as he brushed the man’s tears away. “Now, how about we go and join everyone, huh? I know you like it here but we can't stay all day.”

“Danno stay, please?” Steve asked.

“Of course I’m staying! I’m not leaving you while you’re sad, Steve.” Danny said as he pulled him into his arms for a hug, before prizing Steve’s iron grip off of him and helping Steve to his feet.

Steve instantly slipped his hand into Danny’s as they walked back into the main room, where Alani welcomed him back and said that everyone else was still around the table doing a large puzzle as a group. Steve stopped to stare at the jigsaw pieces on the table, chewing at his lip.

“Hey,” Danny squeezed Steve’s hand to get the other man to look at him, before nodding at the table. “Wanna join in? I’ll come with you.”

He breathed a sigh of relief when Steve smiled that sunny smile of his at him before going to sit in the spare seat at the table, Danny following him. Steve was nervous at first as people looked at him when he started adding pieces to the puzzle, but slowly came out of his shell as the people around him began making conversation with him.

Danny sat next to him and couldn’t keep the grin off of his face as he watched Steve take part in the group activity, occasionally helping him find the right shaped piece to go in the puzzle. Once it was completed he patted Steve on the shoulder as he stood up, smiling down at him when Steve craned his head back to look up.

“I’ll be back in a bit and then we’ll go home, ‘kay?”

“Okay, Danno.”

Danny quickly kissed Steve’s forehead before going over to where Alani was standing, noticing that she was glancing at Steve with a fond expression.

“I was beginning to think that he’d never make any friends here.” She whispered as Danny stood next to her. “Thank you, Danny.”

Danny frowned. “But... I didn’t do anything?”

“Well, whatever you did, he seems much happier now. Maybe Steve just needed you, he was real upset earlier.” Alani said. Danny hummed in agreement as he took Steve’s rucksack from her and slung it over his shoulder, his free hand reaching out to take Steve’s as he came over to them. 

“You ready to go, babe?” Danny asked.

Steve nodded, holding tight to Danny’s hand as he looked at Alani. “Bye ‘Lani! Sorry I went away.” 

Alani patted his shoulder. “It’s okay, Steve. Everyone needs to chill out once in awhile! I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, Ma!” Danny pulled Clara into a tight hug when he saw her at baggage claim at Honolulu airport. “How was your flight?”

“Oh, you know. Long and boring. At least the movie was good, though.” She said as Danny took her suitcase from her, and she followed him out to his car.

“How’ve you been, Danny?” Clara said as Danny drove them back to his and Steve’s house.

Danny chewed his lip, pretending to be too focused on driving to answer.

His mom frowned at him. “Daniel?”

Danny sighed, taking a hand briefly off of the steering wheel to run a hand through his hair. “I’m… I’m alright, Ma. Seriously!” He exclaimed at Clara’s disbelieving look. “I mean, yeah, we’ve been busy at work - I’m still getting used to working with someone other than Steve in the field - but I’m fine.”

“And how’s Steve doing, after.. Y’know?” Clara asked. Danny pursed his lips as he thought about his answer.

“He’s… he’s okay. It’s been a couple of months now since his aunt died. The first couple of weeks were tough but he doesn’t speak about it now.” A small smile did creep onto Danny’s face as he thought of Steve. “Nah. Steve’s just fine. Doing better at his school now that he actually talks to other people.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing him. I hope he’s not as shy as you said he is around new people.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Ma.” Danny bit his lip. “But you remember what I said, Ma? That he might not recognise you? Please don't be upset by it if he doesn't, the injury has messed with some of his memories.”

Clara smiled and nodded. “I know, Danny. I understand,” She reassured her son.

Eventually they pulled up outside the house, and Danny helped his mom bring her suitcase inside.

“I’m sorry about the mess,” He said once they were in the living room and spotted familiar objects scattered across the floor. “Steve’s toys seem to appear out of nowhere, even after we’ve put them away. Though I have a feeling that some of them are Charlie’s.”

“Danny, I didn’t come here to judge you on your tidiness!” Clara laughed as she went into the kitchen. Danny came back down from putting his mother’s suitcase in his room and gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from her. “So, when will Steve and Grace get here?”

Danny glanced at the clock on the wall. “The bus should drop him off any minute now, and Grace won’t be far behind.” He leant against the kitchen counter. “How’s Dad? Still recovering from his heart surgery?”

“Yeah, Stella’s keeping an eye on him while I’m here, You know what your father’s like when he’s sick, I don’t envy your sister at all.” Clara said, causing Danny to almost choke on a sip of coffee.

The front door opening and closing caught both of their attention, and looking round the corner they saw Grace and Steve. Clara raised her eyebrows when Grace squatted at Steve’s feet.

“Can he not do his laces?” Clara whispered in Danny’s ear as Grace untied Steve’s trainers and helped him balance as he stepped out of them, before slipping off her own shoes and setting Steve’s rucksack on the floor. 

“Doesn’t have the dexterity.” Danny subtly shook his head so as not to draw their attention, before breaking into a grin as Grace bounded over and hugged Clara. But when he looked over Danny saw Steve looking at his mother with a strange expression.

“Hey champ, c’mere,” Danny tugged Steve over by the hand. “This is my mom. Do you remember her?”

Steve frowned as he looked at Clara. In his head he was wondering who this strange woman was, and why was she hugging Grace? Danno and Gracie seemed to know who she was and were happy to see her, but he couldn’t place her face. 

“No,” Steve looked at Danny. “Sorry Danno.”

Danny squeezed his hand. “Hey, it’s alright buddy.”

Grace let go of Clara and nodded reassuringly at Steve when he glanced nervously at her. “It’s okay, Uncle Steve! Grandma is really friendly.” She smiled.

Steve shuffled over towards Clara, wringing his hands and not meeting her gaze. Danny folded his arms, sighing in relief when Steve finally looked at Clara and smiled.

“Hi,” He said quietly. “‘M Steve.”

“I know, your Danno has told me a lot about you! My name’s Clara.” Clara returned his smile.

Steve’s eyes flicked to Danny, then back to Clara. “C’ra? Car?” He frowned, realising that those words didn’t sound right. Grace glanced at Danny nervously, worried that Steve would start to get frustrated and upset, but Clara was quick to jump in.

“Hey Steve, sounds like you’re having trouble saying my name.” She said. Steve nodded, a downcast look on his face. “How about you just… call me ‘Mom’?”

Steve looked at Danny and was reassured by the fact that he was beaming with pride. He looked back at Clara and happily nodded. “‘Mom’.”

Clara smiled and reached out to gently pat his arm. Steve made a happy noise before beelining straight for Danny’s side and grabbing his hand. He tried to hide his face in Danny’s neck and still keep an eye on Clara.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” She said, before picking up a plastic bag from the recliner. “Danno said that you like animals?”

“Yeah…” Steve said.

“Good, because I’ve brought you one!” Clara rummaged around in the bag and pulled out a stuffed seal. Danny and Grace smirked at the irony and watched carefully as Steve reached out to brush his fingers against the toy, a shy smile forming on his face.

Steve then suddenly lurched forward and pulled the squishy animal against his chest. A muffled “Thank you!” escaped from his mouth before he practically bounced over to play with it and his other toys on the rug in front of the couch.

“Gracie play with Steve?” Steve asked, staring at them with large eyes. Grace happily went over to sit with him.

“Not for long though, okay Uncle Steve? I have some homework to do.” She said. Steve nodded and started moving the toys around on the floor.

Meanwhile, Danny raised his eyebrows and looked sideways at his mother. “Welcome to my world. This is what happens almost every afternoon.” He smirked. “We won’t hear from them until dinner, now.”

Clara nodded in understanding and squeezed Danny’s forearm. “More coffee?”

“Best thing I’ve heard all day.”

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Clara got a chance to see first-hand what Danny’s life now consisted of, and how different Steve really was from the last time she’d seen him a few years ago. She’d heard stories from Danny and Grace over the phone, but seeing him was very different.

Clara insisting on washing up the dinner things after Grace and Steve had gone to bed, telling Danny that under no circumstances was he to do them. (“You’ve done enough today, Daniel, so sit your ass down and relax!”) 

After drying the last plate and putting it away, Clara came out into the lounge and frowned when she saw that Danny wasn’t sitting on the couch like he was supposed to be, but when she followed soft noises coming from down the corridor she realised where he was.

Clara stood in the hallway outside Steve’s room and tried not to make a sound as she poked her head around the doorframe. Danny was sitting on the edge of his bed and rubbing circles on Steve’s back, whispering gentle encouragements to the man to go back to sleep, that  _ it was only a bad dream _ and  _ Danno’s here now. _ She watched as Steve, ever trusting of her son, seemed to curl around Danny’s leg and quickly fall asleep again, hugging his toys to his chest with a thumb stuffed in his mouth.

Danny bent down and pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead before carefully extracting himself from his embrace and getting to his feet. He turned to leave but stopped when he saw Clara in the doorway. Danny could feel the blush creeping up his neck and onto his face, embarrassed at being caught in what he thought was a private moment.

He opened his mouth but couldn’t seem to find the right words, his jaw clicking shut. Clara shook her head and motioned for him to follow her, Danny leaving Steve’s bedroom door ajar as he went.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were-” Danny begun to say as soon as they were in the lounge, but Clara held a hand up to stop him.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ apologise. If anything, I’m sorry for intruding!” She said. “But, please, Danny, promise me something.”

“Okay…?” Danny agreed, not sure where this was going when Clara pulled him into a strong embrace.

“Never apologise for doing what comes naturally to you, and looking after your man.”


	8. Chapter 8

Danny stood over Casey Reid. He had his gun pointed at the guy’s face, his finger lightly over the trigger. His face contorted as he thought about whether or not to pull the trigger on the man lying on the ground.

They’d been chasing this guy ever since he ran away after he and his gang ambushed Steve last year, causing his life-changing brain injuries.

Alongside working their regular cases, Five-0 had used all their resources to try and find him. And finally they’d caught him on the runway at Honolulu airport after finding out that his credit card was used to buy a one-way plane ticket, Danny driving in such a manner that would have made the old Steve proud.

Danny pushed through the pain in his knee as they chased Casey through the airport, until the blonde finally caught up with him outside and tackled him to the ground. Danny quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed his gun, making no hesitation about pointing it at Casey.

And now here he was, deciding whether to follow his burning desire to blow his brains out or do what he knew deep down was the right thing and let the law bring him to justice, when Danny suddenly remembered that fateful day when he found Steve bleeding and unconscious on the ground. He thought that he was too late, that Steve was dead.

At one low point in the first couple of weeks, Danny had thought that Steve might have been better off that way instead of being the mute and barely mobile person that he was at the time. But Danny quickly dismissed that idea and berated himself for ever thinking that after Steve started to make progress.

Besides, if Steve  _ had _ died that day, Danny wouldn’t have the special and amazing person in his life that he did now. Danny will be forever grateful to all the doctors, nurses and therapists who worked so hard to help him get back what skills he could.

“You gonna do it?” Casey practically challenged him from where he lay on the floor, chest rising with each breath. Danny’s mouth twitched as his fingers flexed against his gun. He wanted to do it, this man deserved to pay for what he did to Steve. He was about to pull the trigger, but hesitated when memories of Steve flashed into his head.

_ Steve taking his first unaided steps at the rehab centre. Seeing him settle and thrive once he was back in his own home. Reading Steve to sleep every night and seeing how happy Steve is to see him every morning. Seeing Steve waiting for him when he and everyone else finished the Tough Mudder race. His heartbroken face when Danny told him earlier that he had to stop playing with Steve and Grace, after a phone call from Chin told him that Casey Reid was on the run. _

His gun lowered a fraction.

“Can’t do it, can you?” Casey taunted Danny, despite having a gun pointed at him. “Guess you’re not much of a man..”

Danny’s nostrils flared as he raised his gun back up, ignoring the rest of Five-0 as they ran past him and hauled Casey to his feet before slapping a pair of cuffs on him. As they walked him away Danny stopped in front of him to look him square in the face.

“I’m way more of a man than you’ll ever be.”

* * *

“Look, I already told you guys last time. Yeah, I was in the gang that beat up your friend, but I didn’t actually  _ do _ it.” Casey Reid insisted.

Danny shook his head, arms folded tight against his chest. “See, I don’t buy that.” He said, glaring down at the man handcuffed to a chair in the interrogation room. “We still have the CCTV footage from last year, and let’s just say that your ink makes you stand out from the crowd.” Danny pointed at Casey’s face, where he had a Mike Tyson-esque tattoo on one side of his face.

“So?” He shrugged, but Danny was pleased to see thin beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“So,” Chin pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on and came to stand level with Danny, trying hard to keep his appearance calm. “It shows that you were very much involved.”

Casey didn’t say anything, choosing instead to avoid their gaze.

“In fact, do you know what it does show?” Danny asked. At the man’s raised eyebrows, Danny exhaled through his nose before continuing, determined to look him in the eye. “It shows you dealing the punch that fractured Commander McGarrett’s skull and sent him to the ground.”

At those words, Casey smirked. Danny’s eyelid twitched and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something he may regret. In Danny’s opinion - and that of many of the medical professionals they got to meet throughout the past year - that was the fatal blow that started the chain of events that ended with Steve as he is now.

And the man who delivered it apparently thought it amusing.

“Something funny?” Chin said.

“Five-0 got a lot of my buddies locked up; he got what’s coming to him.” Casey shook his head, the damn smirk still on his face. “I hear he’s retarded now?”

Danny saw red, and suddenly all hell broke loose as he lurched forward and managed to land several punches to Casey’s face. A generous Chin gave him a few seconds head start before reluctantly hauling a raging Danny off their perp.

“You ruined his life, you bastard!” Danny spat. “You think it’s funny now?!” His chest heaved as he continued to stare at the man slumped in the chair with blood dripping from his nose.

Danny was seething, fists clenched beside him and his whole body was shaking. If it wasn’t for Chin holding him back Danny was pretty sure he’d have beaten the guy to a bloody pulp by now.

Chin hauled him back towards the door. “Go home, Danny!” He ordered in Danny’s ear as he relaxed his grip slightly. “He’s not worth it - he's not worth your  _ job _ . Lou and I can carry on from here.”

“Go home and be with your boy, I know you want to.” Chin added quietly.

Danny took a deep breath and nodded, holding his hands up in surrender so that Chin would let go. Truth be told, Chin was right; however much Danny wanted to teach that evil bastard a lesson, take out all his anger and hatred on his smug face, he couldn't risk losing his job for that momentary satisfaction.

And after today, all he wanted to do was to go home. He needed to see Steve, see his happy face again, though he probably wouldn't be too happy about being left.

“Thank you.” He fist-bumped Chin on his way out, safe in the knowledge that they had their man and that a confession would surely follow.

* * *

“McGarrett’s been real upset, bruddah. Was hard to keep him chilled, kept asking when you’d be back. Grace said to just let him do what he wanted to avoid any tantrums.” Kamekona said as Danny walked through the front door. “Did you get him?”

Danny sighed and nodded. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair in an attempt to put it back into place, but gave up after realising he was too tired to care. “Yeah. Caught him trying to board a plane to LA.”

Kamekona nodded, a somber expression on the big man’s face. “Don’t wanna know what you did when you found him.”

“Nah.” Danny kicked his shoes off, not bothering to move them from where they ended up. “Thanks again for staying with him and Grace, I know it was real short notice. Didn’t think-” He paused to try to muffle a yawn with his hand. “Sorry, didn’t think I’d be that long.”

Kamekona shook his head, gently clapping Danny on the shoulder on his way out. “Don’t sweat it, bruddah, little lady went to bed not long ago. Anytime, just holla!”

Danny sighed again as he leant back against the closed front door after setting the alarm. He could suddenly feel every ache in his body from the chase earlier, now that he was home and not running anywhere. They’d been after this guy for almost a year, and now he was finally in custody. He’d finally got justice for Steve, who had no idea.

Danny was in danger of falling asleep there and then when movement caught his attention he smiled sadly at what he saw.

A pajama-clad Steve emerged from his room, thumb stuffed in his mouth and the other hand clutching his cat. He wandered into the kitchen but came out shortly afterwards looking more upset, and Danny realised straight away that Steve must be looking for him. Steve’s eyes were red rimmed and puffy, he looked just as tired as Danny felt, and his pitiful whine when he finally noticed Danny and stumbled towards him almost broke the blonde man in two.

“C’mere, baby.” He whispered, pushing himself away from the door and reaching out to tug Steve the rest of the way into his arms. The strong, familiar smell of Steve’s recently used body wash mixed with his own unique scent washed over Danny, and made him instantly less stressed out.

Steve sobbed into his shoulder, fingers twisted in the back of his shirt as he hugged the smaller man tight. Danny winced as Steve accidently pinched where he knew a bruise was forming from where he’d wrestled with their runaway.

“Hey hey, c’mon now. I’m really sorry for running off and leaving you, but Danno had to work.” Danny said, gently swaying them from side to side.

“Danno stay, please,” Steve whispered. “No go away again.”

Guilt washed over Danny as he realised that Steve must have thought that he wouldn’t come back after his abrupt departure earlier.

“Oh, no I’m not going anywhere, buddy.” Danny squeezed him close. “Come on. Let’s go to bed, it’s late.” He added after Steve let out a shaky breath.

Steve nodded, and let himself be led back down the corridor to his bedroom. Danny raised an eyebrow when he saw various toys strewn across his floor - Danny didn’t even realise he had so many - that proved Kamekona’s point when he said that Steve didn’t want to sleep.

Danny got Steve settled in bed, and didn’t even hesitate to shuck his own wrinkled and sweaty clothes and join him under the covers after turning his night-light on.

“Danno okay?” Steve asked, fingers of one hand fumbling over Danny’s tear-stained cheeks.

Danny reached a hand up to keep Steve’s hand there and nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

“But… you crying.” Steve frowned.

Danny smiled the first real smile since he got home, as he rearranged them so he was on his back and Steve was curled into him. “I’m just happy to be back home, back with you. These are happy tears, don’t worry.”

Steve leant up to kiss Danny’s cheek. “There! Steve kiss better, like Danno does.”

Danny willed more tears to stay inside as he stared up at Steve’s beaming face. “Thanks buddy, that means a lot. I feel better already.”

Steve’s large eyes stared into his. “Danno there for me, helps me. So Steve there for Danno, always.” He said before burying his face in Danny’s neck, fingers twisted in his shirt.

Danny wrapped his arms around him, Steve’s hair brushing against his face. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on this sequel!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's supported me throughout writing this.


End file.
